Blue Velvet
by Kye
Summary: Krillin drags Trunks out to a club against his will. But Trunks ends up having fun in the long run....right?
1.

Blue Velvet

Blue Velvet

** **

Chapter 1 – Her Name is Kiye

** **

A.N.-This story is a bit of a spin off on my other story "Kye."Actually, it's almost identical.Anyway, as you can see, I based it off of the song "Blue Velvet" from DragonBall GT.The setting of this story doesn't really fit into the DBZ timeline, but the Trunks in the story is future Trunks.Oh, and Chapter one is more like a prologue.I suppose that's about it.Enjoy

** **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything DragonBall, unfortunately, and I don't claim anything.Anything else mentioned, that's not mine, belongs to it's respective owner.The characters Kiye and Laanah are mine, and the club Amethyst is my own creation.Any similarities with other clubs are purely coincidental.**

It was about 4:00 in the afternoon when Krillin bounded into Trunks's house waving his arms like a maniac.Trunks shifted his attention from the book he was reading and gave him a funny look.

"Dude, I have got us passes to the hottest club in the city!"Trunks just stared at him for a few moments, then returned to his book."Yo!Trunks!Did you hear me?Amethyst, the hottest club in the whole city!Aren't you excited?"Trunks looked up at him again.

"No, not really."

"Waddaya mean!?Don't you wanna have fun? Who knows, you might even meet someone,"Krillin pressed.Trunks still didn't seem to care.Krillin sighed and sat down on the couch beside Trunks."C'mon, man.It'll be fun.You really could use some more action in your life."

"……alright, I'll go,"Trunks sighed.

"Yessssss!Alright, man.I'll be over to pick you up around 8:30!Bye!" Krillin shouted excitedly as he ran out the door.Trunks sighed again.He really had no desire to go to a club.But, what could he lose?Why not go?So he went.

**-four and a half hours later-**

"Man, we are gonna have so much fun tonight!" Krillin said as they drove down the road.He looked over at Trunks, who was just riding along quietly."You really should have worn something different, ya know.You're not gonna get any girls wearing that." Krillin said as he pointed to Trunks's usual outfit of a black pants and a black tank top under his Capsule Corp. jacket.Trunks didn't seem to care very much about how he looked.Krillin, on the other hand, was clad in a three piece white suit, looking rather pimp-ish.

"No big deal.If I do decide that I want to meet someone, my clothes shouldn't matter."

They pulled up in front of a big warehouse looking building.The music could be heard about two blocks down.They got out and Krillin adjusted his clothes. 

"Here we go, man.The time of our lives!"Krillin ran to the entrance like an excited child at a theme park.Trunks just rolled his eyes and followed slowly.

When they entered, Krillin couldn't believe his eyes.The club was packed with beautiful girls.And their outfits were, well, interesting.Krillin could hardly contain himself.He ran out onto the dance floor and started to shake his groove thing with a cute blond girl.Trunks looked after him, wondering what to do now.Unsure of himself, he made his way over to a vacant table and sat down.

He was sitting there by himself for at least twenty minutes and was getting rather bored._This isn't very fun at all.The music is cool, but I'm bored out of my mind._

"Hello."

"What?"Trunks turned around to find himself face to face with a short girl with short reddish-brown hair.Her green eyes sparkled with friendliness."Oh, hi."

"You're new aren't you?" she asked flashing him a prize winning smile.

"Uh, yeah.This is my first time here.I came with my friend, but he ditched me a long time ago," he said to the girl._She's pretty cute.I suppose._

"Well, I think you're gonna like it here at Club Amethyst.The snack are good, the music's cool, and everyone's friendly.Your friend seems to have found that out," she said looking in the direction of Krillin, who was surrounded by girls. 

"Oh, so you've met Krillin."

"Oh, yeah.Just about every girl here has met him.He seems to be having fun.Unlike you.Why don't you go dance or something?" she urged him toward the dance floor.

"No thank you.I'm not much in the mood for dancing."He said quietly.He expected the girl to leave, but she didn't.In stead, she sat down beside him.She smiled at him.

"Alright, then.I'll just stay here with you.There's no point in coming to a club if you're not gonna have fun.And if you're not gonna dance, you should at least talk to someone," she said as she brushed the hair out of her face."Oh, my name is Laanah."

"I'm Trunks.Nice to meet you," Trunks said politely.He felt strange sitting there talking to this girl that he didn't even know.

"You're giving me a funny look.Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"Oh, sorry.I'm fine."

"Heh.My friendliness is nothing.Some of the people here will jump all over you as soon as you enter the door."She was playing with her hair again."There is, however, one person who's not as friendly as the rest.She's not mean, but she's not the nicest person in the world."

"And who would that be?"

Laanah stopped fiddling with her hair and pointed to the stage.Trunks looked at the girl who was singing.She had long black hair and was stunningly pretty."Her name is Kiye.A lot of people call her the Mysterious Beauty."

"Why?"

"Well, you'll hear more stories about that later.What you should be thinking about now, is what you're gonna say when she comes over here."She flashed that smile again.

"What!?Whadda you mean?"Trunks was getting nervous.He always seemed to get this way around girls.And this Kiye girl was so beautiful."Why would she come over here."

"Well, because we're best friends and after she sings, we always talk.Now, chill out until she comes over.She's a great singer, too."Laanah said, and then she started to play with her hair again.But Trunks wasn't paying her any attention this time.His eyes were glued to the person singing on stage.And it wasn't just because she was so pretty, there was something about the song she was singing.He hadn't heard it before, but he liked it as soon as he heard it.As she danced to the song, Trunks found himself mesmerized by her smooth movements.

Ryuusei ga hashirinukeru midnight 

_Ugokudase nemuru kuchibiru_

Upon the next line, she pointed out into the audience.Unless Trunks was mistaken, she had pointed directly at him.

Doushitemo todokanai 

_I want you_

Before he knew it, the song was over and Kiye was walking towards them.He was unbelievably nervous.

"Calm down, man.She doesn't bite," Laanah said with a laugh."Well, not usually, anyway."

"Hey, Laanah.What's up?" Kiye said coolly.She looked over at Trunks who was shyly staring at his feet."And who might this be?"

"This is Trunks," Laanah said with a smile.Trunks waved a little.

"Picked up another one on the side of the road, huh?" Kiye said without smiling, although it was a joke.

"No, not this time.I met him here.He was all alone, so I decided to talk to him for a while until you finished singing."

"You poor thing," she said to trunks.Then she turned to Laanah, "What does this have to do with me, though?"

"Oh, nothing, really.I just thought he should meet you," Laanah said with a shrug.Then she started to play with her hair again.

"Whatever.I've had enough of this place for one night.Let's go," Kiye said flatly.Trunks frowned.He had just met them and they were leaving already.

"But, Kiye…" she started to whine, but the look on Kiye's face told her not to.She sighed and said to Trunks, "Well, we're here every night, so if you wanna talk some more, just come to Amethyst.Bye."And then they left.He didn't even get a chance to reply.

In a few minutes Krillin was back."So, I see you made some friends," he said as he nudged Trunks in the shoulder, "I told you, you would have fun."

"Yeah, whatever."Trunks was a little disappointed.But, they said they'd be there every night.So he'd just come back later."Are we leaving now?"

"Yup.I think you've had enough fun for one night.Let's go."So they went home.


	2. 

Blue Velvet

Blue Velvet

Chapter 2 – Back to Amethyst

** **

** **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything DragonBall, unfortunately, and I don't claim anything.Anything else mentioned, that's not mine, belongs to it's respective owner.The characters Kiye and Laanah are mine, and the club Amethyst is my own creation.Any similarities with other clubs are purely coincidental.**

** **

It had been about two weeks since Trunks and Krillin went to Club Amethyst.Trunks had been training hard and hadn't really thought about going back.It didn't seem to be much of an issue.Krillin, however, was burning to go back.But he didn't say anything, since everyone seemed to be concentrated on training.After a while, though, he couldn't take it anymore.

He casually strolled into Capsule Corp. and walked over to Bulma.She didn't look up from what she was doing."Hey, Bulma, what's up?"She finally looked up at him and started to answer, but was cut off."That's great, hey you wanna go clubbing tonight???"

"Hmph!Are you kidding?" she said, looking back down at what she was doing.

"Well, no, actually…"

"Well, sorry.But I've got way too much work to do to be going to some stupi-,"

"I'll go with you."

*thud*

"Trunks???" Bulma looked at her son as if he was ill.She put down what she was working on and walked over to examine his forehead.He dodged her hand and walked up to Krillin.

"We haven't been in a while and I wouldn't mind going back," he shrugged off their questioning glances._They're looking at me like I'm on something.It's just a club._

Krillin quickly dismissed the attitude of surprise, replacing it with excitement."Alright!!I'll be over at 8:30!"Krillin waved as he ran out the door.

Bulma was still staring at her son."Trunks?"

"I'm gonna go train a little more.Bye!"

**-6:30-**

Krillin barged into Capsule Corp asking for Trunks."Oi!Where is he!?" 

Bulma gave him a funny look."Well, Krillin.You said you were going to pick him up at 8:30."

Krillin gave her a look that seemed to say 'and your point is…'

"He decided to go train before you guys went to the club," she said simply.

"What!?!?"Krillin was about to go into hysterics when Trunks walked in.He was covered in sweat and stunk to high heaven."What is your problem!??"

"Ummmm.Well, I just felt like training a little before we went."

"We're going to a club!!You're all sweaty!!That's bad!!"

*sweatdrop* "I _was_ going to take a shower, you know," he said looking at Krillin like he was insane.He then started walking towards his room.Krillin followed him partially down the hallway, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Okay.You take a shower, then we'll talk."Trunks nodded and Krillin headed to the family room to watch some T.V. while he waited.

Fifteen minutes later Trunks walked into the family room wearing his usual outfit.Krillin didn't even look up."And that's exactly why I came early."

Trunks was clueless.He just stood in the middle of the room looking around confused."Ummm……okay…"

"We…are going to get you some new clothes," Krillin declared, standing up and walking to the door.Trunks followed him slowly.He knew there would be no point in arguing, so he just sighed.He really did hate shopping.

**-at the mall-**

Krillin was speed walking through the massive complex of people.Trunks could barely keep up with him and was getting very tired of going from store to store, trying on this and that, just to find out that none of it looked good on him.Not to mention the noise.One could barely hear themself think, let alone hear what store someone is telling you to go to next.

Krillin started to lead Trunks into another store.Trunks sighed, "Alright, Krillin.This is the last one.No more after this.Got it?"

"Yeah.I can feel it man, this is the store," Krillin said with too much confidence.Trunks didn't even pay the last comment any attention, since that's what he had said about the last five stores.

"Whatever."

Krillin gasped and walked over to a large rack of shirts.Trunks followed him very slowly, nearly dragging his feet.Krillin was standing there holding up a black leather jacket.He had a look of pure joy on his face.Trunks snatched it out of his hand and tried it on over his clothes right there.Krillin just looked at him.

"It fits.It looks good.Next."Trunks just wanted to get it over with.

"Okay."Krillin wandered off somewhere getting lost in the clothing racks.At first Trunks just stood there wondering what to do.Then he started to look for clothes for himself._It'll take him forever to find something.If I find something before he gets back, I'm paying and leaving._

He ended up holding a navy blue tank top with 'dauntless' across the front in gold Japanese symbols and navy blue pants.He didn't even bother looking for shoes, because he really didn't care if anyone was looking at his feet.Since he didn't see Krillin anywhere, he just made his way to the checkout counter.He was almost there when he saw Krillin, still browsing, with his arms full of clothes for himself.He rolled his eyes and went to the checkout.

Krillin had spotted Trunks and walked over to the checkout.

"Heh heh.I'm glad you found something," Krillin said with a cool smile.

"Whatever.Let's pay and go."

"Alright."They paid for their clothes and went home.

After Krillin dropped Trunks off at Capsule Corp, he headed home to get a shower and change into his new attire.

Trunks didn't need to take another shower, so after he dressed, he waited rather impatiently for his friend to pick him up so they could go.He had gone through hell that day and he wanted to get something out of it.He looked down at his shoes._Maybe I should've gotten some new shoes for this outfit.Ah, well._

*ding dong*

"Finally," Trunks quickly walked to the door, waiving goodbye to Bulma on the way.

"Hey man.Ya' ready?" Krillin asked as Trunks opened the door.

"What do you think?" he said as he passed Krillin and got into the car.

Krillin hopped into the driver's seat and they were off to Club Amethyst.

**-at Amethyst-**

"Kiye…I don't feel like being here.Do we have to stay any longer?" Laanah whined.They had had a huge party the night before and Laanah was so tired that she could barely stand straight.Interestingly, Kiye didn't seem tired at all.She was singing fine, and didn't have a problem standing at all.She had a break and came down to talk to Laanah. 

"Laanah, don't whine.It's annoying," Kiye said without looking at her.She was fiddling with some paper in her hands."What's the big deal?We're always here at this time."

Laanah tugged at her hair.She really wanted to go home, and Kiye was over here making some strange paper art.Some very strange paper art."Kiye, what the heck are you doing?"

"Paper art," she said simply as she lifted up the finished product.She had shaped the piece of paper into a very nice looking sword.

Laanah gave her a funny look."Where did you get that paper from?" she said eyeing the small paper with something scribbled on it.

"Oh, some guy gave me his phone number.I had no use for it, so I made something productive out of it," Kiye said with a shrug.She looked up at the stage as the other singers left."Anyway, I'm staying.You're staying.So go do something."

"You're so mean," Laanah gave a fake pout and walked off into the crowd.Kiye just sighed and slowly returned to the stage.She actually didn't want to be there either, and she could've left.But she stayed anyway.


End file.
